A Fae's Curse
by Ceniana
Summary: Niles searches his past to find an unused power. While his desire for C.C. grows


Title : A Fae's curse

Author: T

CC/Niles Fiction

England 1066 A.D.

"We got to run Niles!" The fae warrior turn towards his friend. "King Harold is lost! We have lost if we don't run nothing will be left." Zane grabbed the arm of his general. "We must report this to the queen it will not be long before the bastered comes looking for us."

"I know.." Niles grumbled taking what was left of his Fae warriors towards the magical gate that had opened before him. "Back! Back! Back to Avalon." Niles's eyes glowed bright blue as his warriors quickly went inside the gate.

"There they are!" A Norman solider yelled out to another Norman lord.

"Kill the fae! King William wants them hunted!" The Norman knight yell as Niles smirked and stepped inside the portal. They would not have his head this day.

The magical island of Avalon had been home to the fae for thousands of years. Long before the Romans came did the warriors and magi of the fae reach out to defend the people. They even gave a magical sword to some English king years ago. That seemed like a life time ago. Niles was starting to feel his five hundred years weight on his soul.

"The queen wishes to see you at once." The fae magi came before him while Niles was helping out his wounded men. The magi protected the fae island. They were the highest members among the fae culture. While the royal lines came in a close second.

"I bet she does." Niles grumbles softly wanting to run back towards battle than to face his upset queen. Niles got up and straighten his dress. His tunic was covered with human blood, and his kilt was torn. "She'll like that anyway." Niles looked up at the magi and nodded. "I'm ready."

The island had a soft glow around it. The glow was keeping the fae homeland safe from invaders and mortal eyes. Niles got on his knees before the Fae Queen Tuaha.

"You failed me Niles." Tuaha eyed him "You allowed the Norman King to kill Harold."

Niles hadn't failed the Saxon King in truth he was failed by his own men. The fae warriors had killed ten Normans for every Fae they had lost. "Yes my queen." Niles knew better than to fight the power of his lady.

"Niles…Niles. What am I going to do with you?" The queen lifted Niles's chin up to look inside his deep blue eyes. She let out a sigh and looked at her magi lords. "What does the council say?"

"He has left Avalon open for invasion. We are doomed my grace." The old magi sighed. He took his magic staff showing the lines of Normans hunting the woods for fae. He shook his head eyeing the Fae general.

"We must hide among the mortals that is our only hope. Once Avalon fades we will no longer be immortal." The Queen looked upwards towards the magical barrier. "We will be able to hold onto our magics, all expect for one family." Her eyes fell upon Niles. "You are cursed… " She raised a wand towards Niles. "Your powers are limited.. My your children's children suffer to serve the humans you lost to.. Your family will suffer this fate until you can gain an unlikely love and let it grow.."

Niles felt this world fall down around him. He was from a noble fae family his father's father had been the right hand of the Old King Taren . Now he felt stripped the layers of his magic fading… yet the queen had allowed some to remain. Perhaps the remaining magic will allow his family to redeem themselves one day.

"You, your wife, and children must leave us by sunrise on the next day. You will leave us to our fate." The queen got up leaving her golden throne as the other magi's followed by her royal guard. Niles felt sickness invading his body. He had to return home knowing his loving wife, son and daughter suddenly felt a shock.

It was the end of his world. His fate would be better than the fate of the other fae families. Niles knew of a noble lord that might take him on as a blacksmith. He would head for Scotland and hopefully to built a future.. This was the price one paid for failing the queen.

"What a sad ..fate…" Niles sighed walking inside his large fae home.

New York…1997 A.D.

"Well my life was fairly empty but now I have a hobby." Niles gave her a smirk.

C.C. got up suddenly her black dress fitting tightly against her body. "I loathe you"

Niles felt a smirk cross his face. _God she is so sexy right now. _Niles rose up to met her heated anger. "I despise you." He felt his whole body shiver looking into her eyes.

"Servant " C.C. growled coming closer to him. Niles could tell that C.C. was feeling the spark too.

"Trollop." Niles tried to empty any emotion out of his voice.

"Bell Boy." C.C. placed her hands on her hips.

"Brunette" Niles couldn't help it any longer grabbing her roughly. Pushing her lips onto his with a flush of heated desire. Niles felt the pores on his body open and close. He wanted to let go of his woman. He wanted to run.. He felt the power behind the kiss grow, and any moment he knew all control would be lost. His hands feeling her naked skin on her back. He wondered what the rest of her body would feel like up against his naked chest.

"O MY GOD." Fran called out. Moments later C.C. did a quick retreat.

"Good night people" Niles wiped his mouth clean for her lip stick. Niles ran up the front stairs hearing Maxwell.

"Miss Fine how much did I have to drink tonight?"

Niles went to his room and sighed. What the hell happened? It had to be the liquor that was it. He hated this woman! Niles shivered he had always felt things too deeply. His mother Marie said he had a gift of empathy but Niles never understood why. His father would always talk about some bloody curse his family was under. Niles sat mumbling to himself as his own private phone rang.

"Niles! What happened son?" Joseph always had an odd since of timing.

"Nothing Dad, I'm fine." Niles grumbled still feeling drunk on liquor and C.C.'s kiss.

"Talk to me boy! Your mom and I felt like the earth started to shake moments ago." Joseph sounded strangely happy.

"Nothing happened." Niles let out a soft growl. He didn't want to hear about family history tonight. He had heard enough of family history when his father told him he would never be a banister. Strangely fate was against him, and all Niles could say that it was just bad timing not fate.

"I'm coming to New York!" Joseph hung up the phone before Niles could say no.

Niles groaned feeling his headache start. He would worry about this tomorrow.

"Hello Hello." C.C. entered the back door. She had the same look that Niles did. Completely hung over.

"Hello Mrs. Babcock." Fran smiled walking out of the room while Niles washed his pots and pans.

"Hello Butler boy.. Shouldn't you be scrubbing toilets? Or maybe answering Maxwell's dog calls for you? " C.C. snickered while Niles looked up

Niles looked at her. He was starting to resent the very air that separated them. The feel of her breasts pushed against his chest. Niles sighed looking at C.C.

"Don't you have us confused? Aren't you the one that needs the leash and collar." Niles hissed back. He was in no mood for the verbal fighting today.

C.C. went to his broom closet. "Look Niles! I found your two best friends! Sir mop and lady bucket!" C.C. tossed the bucket over towards Niles sure that it would hit him only to have it fall back on her feet. C.C. looked dumbfounded at the bucket.

"Well there you go proof that you might be a woman after all." Niles teased leaving the room. Niles was in wonder.. He wasn't sure how the bucket got tossed back towards C.C. but he knew somehow he did. Niles pulled out his feather duster and sighed.

Ding dong! …Ding Dong!

Niles blinked looking at the door his father was there waiting for him to answer. "How on earth did you get here overnight?" He answered the door almost pleasantly surprised and happy.

"Is that a way you should greet your father?" Joseph hugged his son tightly.

"Niles I need you to take my…" Maxwell blinked. "Joseph, Niles didn't tell us he was expecting you?" Maxwell shook hands with Joseph and smiled.

"It is nice to see you again Sir. Niles tells me the children are going well under your new nanny." Joseph smiled and Maxwell blushed.

"Well…Yes…I'm sure you'll be meeting Miss Fine later today. Pardon me now.. C.C.!" Maxwell called out as C.C. entered the room.

"My god it's multiplying" C.C. growled softly and Niles managed a smile.

"Now C.C. this is Joseph. He is Niles's father." Maxwell smiled. "Joseph this is C.C. Babcock."

"You are indeed a lovely woman Mrs. Babcock." Joseph leaned down and kissed her hand. C.C. smiled then snickered. Niles looked onward to notice his father's old tricks at work.

"We will be going out to eat today sir. Can I have the afternoon off?" Niles pulled Joseph off a stunned C.C.

"Course of Course…" Maxwell handed over a few papers to C.C. with a smile. Niles pushed his father out the door.

"What the devil are you doing father?" Niles growled with anger.

"Nothing son, but she is a charming woman. She has curves that would make a men melt. Her blue eyes are almost like ours." Joseph knew he was annoying Niles but couldn't help it.

"Father keep your 'hands' off." Niles hissed.

"Now son I would never miss use any of the family talents." he smirked.

"Like you didn't miss use them on the Duchess?" Niles walked to the street hailing a cab.

"This is the woman you wrote about? The Bitch of Broadway?" They both settled in the taxi and Niles let out a long sigh.

"Father, Miss Babcock is cold, heartless, bitchy, temperamental, trollop" Niles snickered.

"So when is the wedding?"

"DAD! Did you hear a word I was saying?"

"You are saying these words but your heart is alight with lust and love." Joseph smirked. "At last! This could be the end of the bloody curse!"

"Dad your insane. I don't know why things happen around us but there is a logical explanation for them." Niles frowned as the car stopped.

"You dream about this woman don't you?" Joseph was picking at Niles's wounded pride.

"No."

"You lie!" Joseph smirked. "I could easily find out."

"Dad" Niles turned to face his father. "Magic doesn't exist. Glamour doesn't exist. Stop trying to fill my head with foolish tales." Niles got out of the cab and Joseph followed close behind.

"You haven't wondered why Mr. Sheffield and Miss Fine had been making small steps towards one another? That is your work my boy!" Joseph smiled at his son.

"They love one another. They are just to hard headed to come clean about it." Niles grumbled

"Gee that sounds familiar" Joseph saw Niles growling at him.

"You can't fight this feeling forever. She is your match Niles."

"She's cold…" Niles started yet again.

"Yes, you told me all the facts, but under that …all that you delay , or deny.. Your going to face a long hard road. Your heart will break." Joseph eyed Niles. "Even as that happens being near her will cause your powers to increase."

"Father this is silly. I will call mother tomorrow." Niles ate his sandwich. Slowly.

"Your mother knows. At least she believes that anything is possible."

"Mother always had a soft heart." Niles growled."

"Son I'm warning you now, be prepared for dreams, and Miss Babcock will be sharing them with you. Your bound will grow strong. "

"Father not another WORD!" Niles growled getting up to find a taxi. For once his father will be stuck paying the bloody bill.

Niles went to bed that night shivering with a strange fever. The liquor that him and C.C. had that night burning in his veins.

"Niles"…C.C. voice was in his ears.. Her soft hands touching his cheek.

"What are you doing in my dream brunette?" Niles shifted in the black silk sheets.

"I could ask the same of you bell boy." C.C. rolled on top of his body and Niles groaned feeling her skin touch his.

"Why are we naked." C.C. blushed looking down at him as Niles's arms went around her skinny waist. "I'm going crazy."

Niles couldn't help himself his lips found the soft skin along her neck. "Are you?" He felt C.C.'s body shiver.

"Am I what?" C.C. responded feeling his bare back.

"You are" Niles added unable to think anymore. His hands found her bare breasts pinching her nipples until they harden under his touch. "Gods please don't let me wake up." He whispered feeling C.C.'s legs straddle his body.

"Niles…" Her lips smashed into his with the flush of heated lust.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Niles groaned hearing his alarm.. His hands reached for C.C. only to find the bed empty. Niles let out a long sigh.

"My father is wrong." He growled throwing back the covers.

C.C. shifted out of her bed and sighed. What the hell was wrong with her? She should be dreaming of Maxwell not the damm butler. Chester was sitting on her bed eyeing his master with his tail wagging. "Bort will have a field day with this dream." C.C. sighed heading toward the shower. The dream had been so real the touch of his hand on her breast. "Get your act together C.C. You are in love with Maxwell. " C.C. sighed placing a call to Maxwell.

"Maxwell I'm going to be late today." C.C. sighed thanking her luck that Niles hadn't answered the phone.

"C.C. is everything alright?" Maxwell forced consider in his voice.

"Yes, Maxwell I just have an appointment. I will be in later today." C.C. hung up the phone and sighed.

C.C. had to get herself under control.

Niles sighed as Fran Fine walked inside. "Oi Niles what's wrong?" Fran sat down at the table pulling her friend down with her.

"I wish my father would stay out of my life." Niles sighed.

"Welcome to my world."

"Gee thanks."

"Niles, I been meaning to ask you." Fran looked shy.

_Here it comes. She going to ask about the kiss. _"Yes Miss Fine?" Niles waited and looked like a deer in headlights.

"Do you care for C.C.?"

Niles let out a sigh. "No.." He growled.

"The lip lock you gave her sure was…"

"No Miss Fine…No No and No…I do not wish to talk about it again. I am sure Miss Babcock is at her normal corner anyway" Niles hissed.

"Oi … this is going to take forever." Fran said quietly to herself. Wow Niles these cookies are really good! Niles picked up a cookie and smiled at Fran.

"I'm not sure why but even I must say my cooking has gotten good lately." Niles smiled feeling oddly proud.

"Your love life would cook if you would just come clean" Fran smirked and Niles shot her a look.

"Not another word Miss Fine." Niles grumbled.

C.C. explained the dream to Dr. Bort who listened. "C.C. You kissed the man! It's normal after an action like that to have these dreams." Bort gave her a kind smile.

"It was so real…" C.C. Said quietly. "It doesn't matter I'm in love with Maxwell. I want Maxwell." C.C. sounded like she was going to force herself to believe it.

Bort to her credit remained quiet.

"What?" C.C. turned towards her doctor.

"I want you to remember one thing. Have you ever had dreams like this about Maxwell?" Bort smiled she knew.. That C.C. was caught.

"No.."

C.C. came in and let out a long sigh. "Hello Hello."

"O! here at two o'clock no less? Did you run into the whiskey truck accident down town?" Niles teased her with his golden smile.

"Niles, Isn't your daddy calling you?" C.C. teased back.

"Better than your mother calling you .. I hear she's a real…."

"NILES!" Max roared.

"SIR!" Niles glanced back

"Go .. Clean something!" Maxwell couldn't believe these two.

"Yes sir." He took C.C.'s coat to find she was wearing a v neck shirt that allowed his eyes to drift downward.

C.C. snickered "Take a picture it will last longer."

Niles had no comeback for that. The dream flashed in his mind. Niles quickly left the room.

"C.C. are you going to get some work done tonight?" Maxwell was annoyed his employees had been acting strangely all day. He was getting more work out of Miss Fine than this pair.

"You believe me yet son?" Joseph's voice rang out like thunder on the phone.

"Dad, would you give it a rest! I get enough questions and comments from Miss Fine." Niles groaned.

"You had a dream didn't you?"

"Dad, I'm going to hang up the phone now."

"I was right!" He heard Joseph yell as Niles hung up on him. Niles pulled off his rings looking at the family ring he was given at the age of 21. Niles let out a long sigh.

"My dad's gone crazy again with talk of magic." Niles remembered when his butler grandfather had given him this ring.

"Your going to be the one lad." William Butler smiled.

"What one granddad?" Niles looked into his grandfather's deep blue eyes.

"The one to fall in love. The one to release this curse! Ay tell you Niles me boy! I was against yer daddy naming ya Niles but I can see it boy!"

Niles sighed looking at the ring. "There is no magic. C.C. is a cold heartless woman that doesn't care for anyone but herself." Niles dressed for bed hoping the dreams wouldn't find him tonight. Part of him was hoping they would.

"I swear.. My heart doesn't burn with love for that ice queen" he growled slamming his hand down on the bedside table.

Niles found himself in a grassy field. The kilt covering his lower body. His chest was bare. There she was covered in blue silks playing a harp. Her body was barely covered in fact he blushed because he could see past the silks.

"Miss Babcock?" He came up slowly and she turned.

"Niles." Her lips so red, so soft… "I'm dreaming again aren't I?" C.C. blushed looking at his chest and turned back around.

"Maybe" Niles smiled sitting next to her. "You look lovely Miss Babcock." He blushed.

"C.C." She managed a smile. He had rarely seen C.C. smile outside of the battles.

"C.C. …I know this is a dream your being almost kind." Niles sat in front of her. C.C. was indeed a beautiful woman. Her small waist was something Niles could easily get both hands around. Her eyes looked down into his very soul. "I didn't know you played the harp." He smiled watching her small hands play along the strings. So small her hands are they would easily fit inside his.

"I don't" She laughed with pure joy. "I feel like I can do anything in this dream world."

"Even talk with me?" Niles smiled enjoying her company for once.

"Even talk with you." She smiled sadly. "For some reason when I am with you. I never feel lonely." She moved downward to join Niles on the soft grass.

"Do you often feel lonely C.C.?" He took her hand and starting to rub it softly.

"Often. My fault mainly." C.C. frowned looking into his eyes.

"We all do things that are foolish." Niles smiled noticing that C.C. was looking at his bare chest.

"Are we being foolish?"

"We are in a dream my dear. In a dream we can do what ever we will. Tell me about your desires C.C. Tell me everything." Niles was interested. He knew this had to be a dream but couldn't help but ask.

"I could show you?" C.C. smiled taking Niles in her arms kissing him so lightly it made him shiver. It was unlike the kiss they shared in the Sheffield living room this was tender and loving.

"Damm woman what are you trying to do to me?" Niles growled his eyes glowed looking at her face.

"I could ask the same." She smiled running one hand along his lips.

"We are going to wake up any moment." Niles sighed. "Things will go back to normal."

"Of course, they will this is a dream isn't it?" She wanted to feel her bare chest on his again. She wanted to not only wrap her arms around him but her legs. She wanted to feel the force of their joining soooo much.

Niles looked down in her eyes and felt her lust, desire and joy. "Careful Trollop you might make me think you care." He smiled holing her in his arms.

His touch was scorching on her skin. His hands moved along her neck and she shivered. "Niles.. Since that kiss in the living room." Here C.C. could say it.

"Yes?" Niles smiled softly down at her.

"I have wanted you so badly. I think I might go insane with hunger for you." Her lips quivered at that statement.

"It is sad that this is only a dream?"

"Yes…sad.."

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPP.

Niles raised his fist and smashed the alarm clock. What the hell was going on with him lately? He smelt the grassy valley in his nose. The feel of the blue silk was so real. Since the night their lips meet they had been cursed….

"My god could my father be right for once?" Niles groaned thinking about how oddly his family acted. Even his mother the French maid have a gleam in her eye. He went downstairs wanting real answers. He groaned thinking about who to turn to for help.

"Spill it." Fran Fine had her hands of her hips while Niles cleaned the breakfast dishes. Niles let out a groan.

"Mrs. Fine have you ever had a dream…that…was…soo…real.." Niles sighed softly.

"All the time, there is the main player now." Fran smirked as Maxwell came in trailed by C.C.

"Mrs. Babcock you look awful." Fran tilted her head towards C.C. noticing Niles shocked look.

"Just nightmares.." C.C. hissed that is all. "Hurry up with my tea will ya dust pan!" C.C. went out quickly.

"What's with her?" Fran looked towards Maxwell.

"I don't know she's been acting funny of late. I don't think she's been sleeping much."

"Who does.." Niles couldn't help but add the comment.

"Well old man here's my list for today." Maxwell handed over the errand list and walked out.

"Oi." Fran fixed herself some coffee and looked back towards Niles.

"What?"

"Spill"

Niles let out a long sigh. "Maybe you could help." Niles had seen the power of the Fine family before. It didn't come from riches, or class it came from knowing a lot of people. "Do you know anyone that can look at this?"

Niles handed over the family ring to Fran and she let out a whistle. "Wow.. Your family didn't pay retail for this did they?"

Niles grabbed it back. "I'm serious Miss Fine."

"Let think!" Fran tapped her finger nails on the counter. "Cousin Melvin!" Fran smiled. "We can go there after the kids leave for school."

"Goodie." Niles groan having to meet another Fine relative.

Melvin ran an interesting shop in queens filled with odd old stuff. The stuff that gathers in the family closets of the nation. His motto was.. plastered on his sign…'It's not junk to me'

"Frannie!" The big man hugged her.

"Cousin Melvin.. This is Niles.." The man shook hands

"What can I do for you two today?" He sat down behind the counter and smiled.

"I have a ring. Sir I would like you to look at." Niles was unsure this man would be any help to him.

"I buy on Tuesday." The Jewish man was quick to point out.

"He wants you to look Melvin…Look." Fran sighed giving Niles a look.

Niles handed over his family ring slowly. The man let out a long whistle. "This is worth a lot of money!" He chimed. " I wouldn't wear this out in public." Niles blinked

"Why?" Niles eyed the man carefully and Melvin looked around.

"You see this?" He pointed at some symbols Niles knew was styled in Latin. "That's a roman brand. I wish I could understand Latin." He pointed out some letters Niles had always wondered about. "I'm not sure I think they found markings like these around Stonehenge at one time. The ring was once normal just plain gold band down the years it seems someone added marks to it." Melvin held the hand greedily. "You could be a wealthy man if you sold that." Melvin placed it back in Niles's hand."

"Mm." Niles blinked he had always thought it was his grandfather's. "Thank you Sir." Niles bowed his head. _You have opened more questions than you answered. _

"So your family had a fortune in their pockets and never sold it?" Fran was shocked when they got home. She had been wanting to say that for a while but no one would say a thing in flushing.

"My father has been speaking of some crazy things of late." Niles felt the weight of the ring in his hand. "Tales of magic and faes." Niles frowned.

"You don't believe in magic, Niles?" Fran shook her head. "There is always magic in the world remember that sweetie."

His eyes fell upon C.C. walking from one room to another. Something inside him groaned out in desire…want.. Hunger.. A beast within his soul. "You think Mr. Sheffield will allow me a few days off?"

"Why? Where ya going?" Fran eyed him.

"England." Niles let out a long sigh.

Maxwell was angry at first then gave in. He always did, but the surprising thing was the look on Miss Babcock's face.

"Your not out of here yet Lysol. I need more coffee." She growled.

"Now now.. The Johns getting you down?" Niles made an effort to smile.

C.C. felt her anger rise and fall. Damm the dreams had been getting to her. She turned instead of engaging in the playtime battle. "If you want to go to England with me here!" Niles handed her the broom and smiled.

C.C. grabbed the broom to hit him with it. Then the shock of memory that dream of last night. His hand touching hers so softly. Her eyes looked down at their joined hands. "I hate you." She said softly almost a whisper purr.

"Hate you more." Niles teases with a soft smile. _My god what is happening here. _They parted hands quickly both dropping the broom.

"Be ready Niles once you get back… You'll pay big time!" C.C. snarled and left the room.

"Looking forward to it." Niles put away the broom touching his hand softly where her hand laid. He would have to face his father and figure out exactly what was going on. "Magic." Niles grumbled softly. In two days he would be heading to England to see if 'Magic' was a possibility. "I'm crazier than Babcock"

Niles let out a long sigh. He was back in the land of his birth. England. "Niles!" his mother called out in her heavily French accent

Niles ran down slowly towards her arms. He took his mother in a bear like hug. "Mama! Where is Father?" Niles looked around carefully.

"He's away my dear. Taking Mr. Sheffield around of course. He will be back later tonight. Your visit didn't come as a shock to him." Marie smirked looking at Niles. "You haven't slept much my dear." She took both her hands and held his face. "Your much too thin!"

Niles rolled his eyes. He had always been a little heavy his mother's cooking didn't help. They both walked slowly towards her car. "Mother you didn't have to come get me. I could have taken a taxi." Niles frowned looking at his aged mother. She was still beautiful but slowed.

"No no! I wanted to get my only son, besides I want to hear why you have come."

"Mother it is all rather foolish." He got inside the car and she smiled.

"I know why you are here Niles." She patted his hand softly.

Niles couldn't help but look annoyed. "Why am I here mother?"

"Your in love with her." She stated it flatly.

Niles groaned. "Not you too mother? Have you bought into this madness of magic?"

"You kissed her Niles and you felt the earth stop. Time no longer mattered to you just her arms, and her lips." Marie smirked looking at her son.

"Mother please…"

"Niles you know what you are." Marie shook her head. "Don't be so thick headed."

"I think it's not right. It's not logical what father suggests." Niles leaned on the door. Something had been bothering him since that kiss. His heart was troubling him.

"Love is rarely logical." Marie smiled.

"She is beyond me mother. " Niles snarled.

"So you do love her?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Your not saying it but.." Marie gave him a soft smile.

"Why didn't my grandfather tell me about the ring?" Niles asked quietly. "I had fortune in my pocked on my hand and no one told me." Niles remember the many times he had worn it out. Thrown it around and shivered.

"Because my dear you would never sell it."

"It would give you and dad a just retirement away from the Sheffield's." Niles had been thinking about his parents for some time now.

"We are happy, aren't you Niles?"

"Yes but I'm still a young man."

"Not so young, come now " She pulled up to the small servant house and Niles quickly got out of the car and grabbed his bag. "To bed with you!" She pushed her son inside the house. "You look like you haven't slept in days."

The truth was he hadn't.

Niles fell under the protection of sleep once more and of course she was there again. "Miss me?" His voice was a whisper.

"I always miss you." She was wearing the same blue silk. Her body covered with some strange jewelry. "I can barely feel you." She mumbled touching his chest and Niles noticed she seemed less solid.

"I know" he ran his fingers in her golden locks. "God, I miss you so much." His breath came down on her neck like spit fire.

"Say it Niles." her voice was breaking with emotion.. Or was it fear?

His lips kissed hers so tenderly as they both fell to the ground.

"Say it please.." C.C. sounded mad… She was begging him.

"Niles!" Joseph shook his son awake. "Wow son, I can't say I'm not surprised to see you." He gave his golden smile towards his son.

"Dad." He groaned waking up had been harder and harder.

"You ready to believe now?" He had a look of a teacher who wanted his lesson to sink in.

"No, but I'm ready to listen." He wiped his eyes and looked up at his father.

"Then come on." He helped Niles up

"Where are we going?" Niles noticed walking down stairs his mother had fixed sack lunches for the pair.

"Somewhere interesting. Think of it as a history lesson." He grinned at his son who walked out.

"Wonderful"

They drove for a few hours. Niles at last understood where they were going. His uncle was his father's brother. He had no children, but was a servant of the local earl. Niles had forgotten the earl's full title.

"John!" Joseph jumped out of the car to greet his older brother.

"At last I see you brought him" John smiled taking Niles's hand.

"Uncle." Niles had always admired this man. It was rumored at one time he had tried to escape the servant's life only to fail..

"So how was that kiss?" John teased and Niles's jaw opened wide.

"Dad told you?" He asked hoping. He knew Uncle John had only one phone that lead to the Earl's household only.

"First time I've seen your dad in a few weeks. Your mother doesn't allow him out much anymore."

Joseph groaned. Marie had forgiven his affair with the duchess but it wasn't forgotten easily. "I didn't have any control."

"If ya would have listen to me.. You would have." John snickered at his brother. "Come in." John eyed Niles carefully. "You been having dreams?" He smiled.

"Yes.. But they never fulfilled the promise." Niles groaned. Other dreams he would have the woman would give in. He would have her over and over again, but the dreams with C.C. would always cut short before he entered her. Sometimes before he could even get her clothes off.

"Tell me before you kissed this woman did you have any … liquor?" He eyed Niles carefully.

"Yes I served her some. We started to drink with one another on the couch…" Niles started to mumble looking.

"Then a kiss to make ya weak at the knees! Ah Ha! Let me guess the woman is from the upper class in New York?" John had the habit of reading between the lines as Niles nodded. John looked at Joseph and then at Niles.

"Do you love this woman?" He asked carefully.

"NO!" He growled and John laughed madly.

"You are in love boy! I can feel the glamour within me. GOD it feels good. " John wiggled his fingers and Joseph nodded quietly.

"Dammit I want answers what is happening to me! Why do I have a ring in my pocket that could set my family for life? Why am I having such crazy dreams? Why do I desire this woman so? Why do I feel like my heart is going to blow, if I don't have her? Why am I feeling this…" Niles stopped and his uncle smiled

"Love?" he said softly and Niles sighed. Uncle John always knew how to talk to him. They shared a common history. They both had tried to escape the servant's life and failed.

"Love.." Niles sighed it was killing him. He could never have C.C. He could never be with her the way he wanted. In her bed, In her life, with her forever.

"At last. I knew you could get it out of him John." Joseph wanted to celebrate but John raised his hand towards his younger brother.

Niles wanted to sob, to run from this but he couldn't. He was in love with C.C. Babcock the Bitch of Broadway had his heart. "Hopeless.." He mumbled softly to himself.

"Niles, She's having these dreams too." John spoke quietly trying to comfort him.

Niles sighed. "Babcock has no soul."

"I think she does. I have heard about the Babcock's. I know the servant rumors, but I also know. She is having these dreams too Niles, so she has a soul." He smiled.

"The truth Uncle, What is going on?" Niles looked at his uncle. His wise old eyes had never betrayed him before. John had always told the harsh truth even after his father's affair.

"You have a gift boy. The magic of glamour. You can push events that are fueled with emotion, but your own emotion can cloud your judgment. No I'm not talking magic about making things appear. No one has had that kind of magic for a thousand years. I am talking about making people feel weak at their knees for no reason. You can make a man feel pleasure beyond pleasure with a thought. You can make someone feel ashamed of themselves. You can control emotions around you like a puppet master can control dolls." He smiled at his nephew.

"Why can't I make Mr. Sheffield see his love for Miss Fine then?" He growled softly.

"I never said that people listen to their feelings boy! You sure are not." John laughed softly.

"Loving her is impossible." Niles groaned.

"Why? Because you clean up after her? Class is a state of mind Niles. We are forced into this life by an ancient curse, but you my boy …might be the way out". John started in with the tales of Avalon and the old fae warrior named Niles.

Niles couldn't believe his ears. Avalon was a myth like King Arthur. "This is silly." He groaned getting up from his chair. "Next thing your going to tell me our family knew the lady in the lake!" Niles snarled.

"Well, granddad did say she was a beautiful lady." John teased and Niles let out a roar of laughter.

"Please stop." Niles smirked at them.

"I'm warning you Niles, If you don't act and soon your heart will tear itself apart." John sipped his tea in a light manner. "You might think I'm telling tall tales, but your father is speaking the truth. Your heart will tear itself apart, and this woman might go crazy." John eyed him carefully

"Bah…. She's in love with Mr. Sheffield anyway. " He sighed.

"Is she? If she's the drinker I heard about.. Then she had a clear head when you kissed one another, by the way you two are bounded … that is why you been having the dreams. She is and always has been your soul mate."

Niles couldn't help but laugh again. "You have given me no answers Uncle if I have this mighty power.. I will be sure to use it for good not evil!"

"Your desire for her will cause your powers to burn. I almost wish, I worked for Sheffield so, I can see the chaos you cause." He smiled while sipping his tea.

"She doesn't love me" Niles snickered

"We will see. I only hope you don't tear yourself apart finding this out." John sighed looking up at his younger brother.

"Madness …. All of this is madness…" Niles grumbled.

"Use your brain boy. You know I'm telling you the truth."

"And the ring? What does the symbols mean?" Niles looked at him

"You need to find that out on your own." John smiled.

"There is no 'Magic." Niles stated flatly.

"Yes, there is, just wait a while soon my dear boy."

C.C. had been missing him. Walking around in a daze at work. "what's a matter Miss Babcock? You are acting like Chester died!" Fran wanted to hug the woman but knew that wasn't C.C.'s style

"Nothing, he's just some silly servant." She hissed. They had been talking again in the dream last night. Niles had told her about magic. Talks with his uncle and how the two where now tied in an odd bound. "Dreams…"

Fran stopped. "What about dreams?"

"Nothing Nanny Fine." C.C. snarled she wasn't about to open up to queen yenta only to have it get back to Niles.

"I can keep a secret Miss Babcock."

"And I can stop drinking for a week."

"Well if you want to talk I'm here." Fran smiled softly

C.C. shivered she didn't know what was worse. Having erotic dreams about Niles, or having Fran act so kindly to her.

He stalked her, towering over her and staring down at her sleeping form. C.C. shifted looking up at him. Those deep eyes staring back. "I am told this means you are mine, and I am yours."

C.C. blinked as his hand rose up to gather the sky blue material along her leg. "Shhhh don't try to fight it accept it!" Niles whispered in her ear. He pushed the silken dress up her leg then her waist and over her head. C.C. gasping for breath the scent of him was growing stronger. This wasn't like the past few nights when she could barely feel him. He was here in this land with her now.

"Niles…." Her body moaned out in desire like tuned instrument ready to be played. She didn't even need a kiss, nor foreplay C.C. was ready for him right now.

"We are one." Niles whispered petting her naked form so softly

C.C. snarled at the alarm clock. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take. She had to have him if only one time. Yes just once no one needed to know. C.C. shivered feeling a madness enter her soul. "God I'm going to go crazy soon."

Niles smiled entering the airport. He had slept on the plane…well sort of.. Some older woman had woken him up with a laugh.

_"Hated to wake you sonny, but lunch is being served! Sounded like some dream better than my soaps." _

Niles grumbled still feeling his cheeks blush at the sound of the woman's laughter. Niles felt his heart beating madly. If his uncle was right.. IF.. He had some strange power to effect emotion he knew his first targets…Mr. Sheffield and Mrs. Fine.

"Scarecrow!" Fran hugged him tightly picking his bag up.

"I'll get that Miss Fine." Niles took the bag from her with a smile. Think of a tea pot boiling… focus on the emotion you want to channel…Love for someone…. Picture it in your mind Niles… use your force of will on the person.. Niles heard his Uncle and Father's instructions in his head while listening to Fran speak.

"…and Miss Babcock is still acting strangely she is having some dreams that I can't get her to open up about." Fran smiled looking towards Niles.

"Dreams?" Niles froze.

"Oi…Yeah she's looking half crazed lately ..I'll tell you Niles she needs to go see Bort more often." Fran shook her head leading Niles to the waiting limo.

"Or she needs to give into them." Niles grumbled to himself.

Fran shivered in the car. "Oi, now I'm feeling a bit odd. " she frowned. "You don't think I can get the crazies from Miss Babcock?"

Niles couldn't help but laugh. "I think not Miss Fine."

"Good because I enjoy my sleep way too much."

Niles closed his eyes ….Focusing on Maxwell Sheffield… Niles mumbled "I should have my head looked at for even believing."

"What was that Niles?"

"Nothing, Just some wild tales my father and uncle told me. I was wondering if they were true."

"They say behind every tale there is a ring of truth." Fran smiled.

"We will see soon I hope." Niles managed a small smile. _If my uncle is indeed correct I hope to see Mr. Sheffield and yourself together._

Niles walked back inside the house with a smile on his face. He was happy to be home.

"O! Joy the old maid is back!" C.C. snickered walking in the living room.

"Now Babs play nice." Niles looked her over. She was still breathtaking.

"mmm…No.." C.C. smiled his direction and Niles grabbed his feather duster and teased back .

"Down Bessie down!" He laughed.

"You could poke me with much more interesting things Niles." C.C. teased

Niles blinked, did Babcock just flirt with him?

C.C. looked around "I'm sure your broom is around here somewhere!"

Niles let out a long sigh. "You should know you ride it often enough."

"Maybe I'm following your lead comet breath." She came closer to him and smiled her hands on her hips. Niles let out a long gulping sound. "Scared?" She bared her teeth at him.

"That you will suck out my blood always." He regained himself. Niles felt the beat of his heart go wild.

"There are many places one can suck blood from."

There it was again? Was that part of the verbal duel or flirting? Niles wasn't sure. His hand reached up to touch her cheek. C.C. at first acted like a fearful animal but gave into the touch. Her smile was bright and glowing. "Careful Babs I might start to think you have a soul." He smiled playfully leaving his hand on her cheek."

"I might start to think your human." She teased right back.

God he wanted to kiss her. The dreams had been haunting him since that night here in the living room. The moved closer towards one another then… "NILLLLESSS"

C.C. backed away and blushed. "Sir?" Maxwell had entered the room followed by Fran.

"I'm going out tonight with Miss Fine." Maxwell was gushing…. "The children are all at friends so feel free to take the night off old boy." He took Miss Fine's arm and left the room.

Niles watched C.C. with interest. There was no reaction from her. C.C. seemed to have eyes only for him. "I better be going I have a lot of work to do." C.C. moved slowly away. "Niles?" C.C. turned in the doorway.

"Miss Babcock?"

C.C. let out a playful hiss and went inside Max's office. Babcock often worked late during times of production. The children are gone for the night. Mr. Sheffield and Miss Fine are going out maybe, just maybe he could corner C.C. into owning up to the attraction they had been feeling.

"Tonight." He mumbled

He noted that Fran and Max went out arm in arm laughing. They seemed to be drunk with passion and love. "Wonderful" Niles smiled softly. He watched them leave with a sense of hope in his own heart.

"See ya Niles." Gracie skipped out the door with her night bag in hand.

"Have fun Miss Grace." He smiled.

"You too Niles." Gracie let out a giggle

Niles sighed looking at his hands. "Please god let me have her." His right hand started to shake madly. The house was now empty if his luck would hold it would be empty all night long….expect….for …her..

C.C. sighed looking over the documents. He was out with Nanny Fine… HE WAS out with her! The problem was she didn't care. She should care Maxwell was out with his Nanny. C.C. whimpered softly . "This is madness I'm going home."

"What is madness Miss Babcock?" Niles stood in the doorway with tray in hand.

"I'm going home." She stood up to collect her papers.

"Chicken." He teased and C.C. glared at him.

"Swine" She growled.

"Now Miss Babcock care to join me for a sip of Tea?" he smiled slowly . _Careful old boy make her remember that kiss. _

"Listen dust pan, I have had it for today." C.C. put the folders in her waiting bag.

"I'll repeat…Chicken…" Niles watched her carefully

"I'm not afraid of anything!" C.C. snorted. _God, I'm going to go weak at the knees if I don't escape._

He moved closer to her. He noted that she shivered at the distance. "I know you haven't stopped thinking about that kiss we shared." He moved around her like a large cat inspecting a cage mouse. "You haven't and I haven't!" She felt his hand lightly touch the back of her hair. "I am not sure what is going on between the two of us Miss Babcock but one things for sure." He moved in closer his lips less than a inch from her ear. "I want… you.."

"Niles…" C.C. felt trapped looking at him in his suit. She had the strong desire to tear at his clothes and make passionate, wild love on Maxwell's desk.

"Say it C.C." He moved to face her his hand lightly touching her neck now. "You need to say it."

C.C. fought for control. The dreams had been haunting her. He sounded like the Niles in those dreams. "This is crazy.." She mumbled unable to move Niles stepped to the side allowing her to leave if she willed it.

"Leave or stay? No one is around this night to stop us from our desires." He smirked. He felt her desire rise up in her body. Maybe his uncle was right unless they gave into the lust…passion and….love? They would both lose out in the long run.

"O come on brunette make a choice!" He stood next to her now eyeing the door with her.

"Just…once…" She mumbled softly…"I want you.."

Niles blinked .. She had the guts to admit it, but only once? She grabbed him and didn't give Niles a chance to protest. Her hands dug into his clothing with a wild need. She grabbed at his jacket and pushed it off him while Niles started to undo her shirt. Their lips parted each of them felt the spark of their tongues searching, exploring, dancing in perfect time. Niles backed C.C. to the office door engaging the lock. He knew no one would be home until the early morning but didn't want to take that risk. He then moved his lips over her throat, her exposed shoulder, then back up towards her jaw. Her hands had found his belt buckle and starting to undo it. Pulling the zipper downward turned Niles on more than he could say. He groaned "Damm woman I want this to last."

C.C. felt Niles break her bra's clasp in two not bothering to undo it. Niles was savage pulling off her skirt she was now only wearing her black lace panties. Niles still had more clothing on his body something C.C. rushed to take care of. The dreams had fueled her desires beyond reckoning. C.C. was lowered onto Maxwell's desk while his personal items started to fall franticly from it. Niles focused his lips on her breasts. Sucking them madly like a new born babe C.C. let out a loud moan as Niles looked upward into her eyes. "I am going to taste all of you before this night is done." Niles wanted to fuel her desires. He'll he wanted to make sure she was wanting more before this night was over. His lips traveled downward lower and lower until C.C. cried out.

"My GOD!"

Niles couldn't help but laugh. "Thank you." She never tasted so sweet to him. He shivered .. He didn't want to rush things but the wait .. Had been brutal for them both. She was more than ready for him with one swift jerk he was in her roughly. God it felt like a good bottle of wine hitting your stomach. He found his thrusting matched by her arching upward . C.C.'s hands ran down his back to grab at his rear pushing him yet deeper inside her. Her legs started to shake madly and Niles sealed her mouth with his. He could feel her cries rise and fall in the back of her mouth. She was not pure he knew this but everything her body was telling him.. Said that …she was his…

"Faster!" She managed to groan out in deep pleasure.

"Bossy!" He grumbled back but did as she asked feeling the desk shake under the assault. His head started to feel so light his whole body shaking from the pleasure. He released himself inside of her and she matched his release. For just a moment both of them looked at one another stunned with disbelief.

"Niles..I.." C.C. wanted to run it was all too much. Niles lifted her up into his arms holding her tenderly.

"For once let it all go.." He kissed her neck softly lifting her nude body into his arms. He carried her upstairs towards his bed. He was going to give her the fill range of passion, lust and love. Hours later C.C. managed to sleep and Niles putting a robe on went down stairs to clean up Mr. Sheffield's office. C.C. shifted awake quickly after Niles left the room. Her mind was reliving every moment. His kisses burned her body. He had made her feel….Safe…In her mind she also heard the cat calls … the hidden comments about her affair and she blushed.

"What am I to do?"

"What are you to do?" Niles came in smiling. "Give in?"

"We are from two different worlds Niles!" She blinked while Niles climb on the bed next to her.

"Have I told you .. You look Sexy in sky blue silks?" Niles had to throw the dice and see if his uncle was correct.

C.C. looked into his eyes.. "I can't" She shivered and once again Niles silenced her protests with a few heated kisses.

_My god this is never going to work. _C.C. couldn't think anymore just the feel of his arms around her naked waist and the moans in the night.

C.C. managed to sneak away early the next morning. She was shivering so badly when she walked inside her penthouse that she fell to the floor.

Niles slept…Miss Fine and Mr. Sheffield had allowed him to gain extra sleep.

"This scares me." C.C.'s voice was distant

"Why? You desire me? I desire you." Niles found her again in the same field of grass. She was now wearing purple silks around her body.

"Niles…I love Maxwell."

Niles frowned. He knew it was her effort to push him away. "You say it but you don't mean it C.C."

"I love Maxwell." C.C. yelled out with renewed fire and hate.

"You do?" He kissed her neck softly and C.C. fought the moan. "My uncle told me the longer we fight one another feelings C.C. .. the more it will hurt.." Niles held her tightly. "Please don't fight it C.C. It would break my heart…" his words echoed softly in her ears. "I know you have never felt real love in your life allow me to show you."

C.C. blinked at his words. "You love me?"

"Yes.. More than anything…"

Niles reached over for C.C.'s warm body to only find her gone. "Dammit" He growled. He felt this fingers for a moment. Niles couldn't place this odd feeling…"It's nothing." he told himself softly "God she left ….Why did she go?" Niles recalled the dream seeing a scared woman not the Ice queen but the soft side.. She was acting more like a small frighten child. Niles grabbed his chest, and rubbed his left arm..

"I only hope you don't tear yourself apart finding this out." John's words rang in Nile's ears.

"God I have to make her see." He got up to dress for the day still smelling her Channel 5 in his room. He heard the phone ring out.

"Hello."

"I was right wasn't I lad?" Joseph sounded joyful. "You alright son?"

"Yeah dad I..over slept that is all."

"Son …You sure you're alright?" Joseph had a sick feeling in his gut.

"Yeah dad, I have to get to work." Niles hung up the phone quickly making his way downstairs. He could at least make everyone lunch.

"Hello Hello." C.C. came in the front room with her Ice armor on in full force. Niles eyed her carefully "Where Maxwell?"

"Out." Niles gave his best deadpan answer.

"What is he doing out? This is a work day?" C.C. growled.

"One would hope Miss Fine." Niles couldn't help it. She had left his bed with no word. "Why did you run?" He started to rub his left arm again feeling the numbness travel up to his shoulder.

"You know why hazel." C.C. snickered but his touched of his right hand started to melt her again.

"Are you that cold hearted you didn't feel anything?" Niles grumbled.

"No.. You know why it wouldn't work."

"C.C…." Niles held a hand to his chest.

"Niles?" C.C. blinked looking at him. Niles's face turned pale as he fell to the ground.

"Hurts so much.." He groaned as C.C. held him in her arms.

"No you don't! " She growled scared out of her mind that she was going to loose him. "I have to get to a phone Niles stay awake!" C.C. reached out for her phone and dialed 911... "Please don't die…" She held him tight.

C.C. sat in the cold white hospital scared out of her mind. She had pushed him away and his heart gave out. "My fault." She groaned into her hands. She had tried to reach Maxwell. "It will be a while Miss Babcock." The doctor came to her. C.C. put her head down on the chair next to her.

"Niles?" She looked around in the open field.

"He's not here child…" Joseph was dressed in a blue tunic with an archer on the chest.

"Who…who are you?" She looked at him scared.

"I think you know." He took her hand and smiled. "Miss Babcock you are truly a lovely woman. I can see why my son desires, loves, wants you.." He kissed hand softly. "Don't fight him Chastity. He loves you."

"How do you know my name?" C.C. had never really told Maxwell what C.C. stood for…

"We fae have our ways." Joseph smiled

"Fae? I'm in a fairy tale?" C.C. looked around and wanted to laugh.

"Niles had a good laugh too. Then he started to believe. The night you kissed him Chastity? That deep sweet liquor kiss?" Joseph wanted to tease her.

"What of it?" C.C. was deeply worried looking around for Niles.

"It tied you to him."

"I'm not sure I understand." She shifted feeling the man's eyes on her body.

Joseph groaned. "I have to be more careful or Marie will kill me." He covered his eyes. "Your in the dreaming realm my lady. One of the last lands we have left since the fall of Avalon many many many years ago."

"I still don't understand."

"You will in time. Niles will tell you all. " Joseph smirked

"He's not here why?"

"Because he's fighting for his life my lady. His heart is breaking. Do you not love him? Come on this Maxwell Sheffield is kind of a cold fish."

"Mrmm.. How much do you know?"

"Lets just say that liquid courage you had the first night was mine doing!" He

gave her a devilish grin.

"Your doing?" C.C. blinked

"Just a bit of magic my father gave me from the homeland!" He laughed loudly. "I could explain but … your needed elsewhere my dear.."

"Is Niles going to be okay?"

"Do you want him to be?" he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Yes…"

"Say the words…Say the words…

"Miss Babcock!" She felt Fran shake her awake. "Thank GOD! What happened to Niles?" C.C. felt the tears start to form.

"Heart attack.." She looked down at her feet.

"O MY GOD! I should have never left tonight." Fran eyed Maxwell with distain.

"When can we see him C.C.?"

"Not for a while Maxwell." C.C. sighed looking down at her feet. _Say the words… Say the words.. _

It was a few hours later before the doctor's allowed Niles's visitors. "I can only allow one at a time folks. He has been asking for Miss Babcock?" The doctor turned towards C.C. and smiled. C.C. stepped inside his room seeing a pale Niles on the table was unreal. She remembered the night before his passion. His strong hands on her skin. She sat down wanting to cry this had been her fault.

She leaned down towards his ear and whispered "I….love.. You.." Babcock's never gave into their feelings but her heart was breaking as much as Niles. She wanted him now more than anything to wake up and fall into her arms. "Please Niles, come back to me." Tears started to form and roll down her cheeks. She placed her head next to his hand and quietly sobbed.

"So… the ice.. Queen has a heart.. I love .. You. too." His hand touched her hair softly. "Forgive.. Me. "

C.C. fought back even greater tears. "For what? Her hand went up to his face brushing his hair back.

"For.. Everything" He smiled and closed his eyes.

"Don't leave me.. Please!" C.C. took his hand.

"Your stuck with me Babs.. Now and forever."

"So… the ice.. Queen has a heart.. I love .. You. too." His hand touched her hair softly. "Forgive.. Me. "

C.C. fought back even greater tears. "For what? Her hand went up to his face brushing his hair back.

"For.. Everything" He smiled and closed his eyes.

"Don't leave me.. Please!" C.C. took his hand.

"Your stuck with me Babs.. Now and forever."

"Careful what you say." She took her hand and softly touched his cheek. "You gave me a hell of a scare there dust pan."

"Didn't mean it. My heart was beating out of my chest so fast, must have been the beautiful blonde in the room with me." Niles coughed trying to shift but the tubes kept him from moving.

"I ..do love you .." She said again kissing his hand.

"Marry me.." Niles knew he was acting boldly but he had looked death in the face and wanted her so badly.

"Yes.." Had she lost her mind? Perhaps but she felt her blood heated by desire.. Fear.. Niles had let out a small cough and shiver as his mind retreated under the pain. "Please don't leave me Niles." C.C. pushed on his hand and all Niles could do was a simple nod.

She had said the words? Now what? Had she caused his heart attack by not opening her heart towards him? He was a servant after all Babcock's and servants not mix and they don't marry.

"What am I to do?" C.C. looked quietly at Niles. Apart of her was fearful to fall asleep and not find him there again but the drama of the day over took her soon enough again.

The air was light and crisp in the grassy field. The breeze had grown heavy. "Ahhhh you fell asleep again." Niles had darkness in his eyes that reflected pain.

"Are we really here? Those nights we sat and talked wasn't a dream?"

"Yes and no." Niles smiled. "From what my uncle told me this is part of the gift my love. When the fae lost immortality they gain the dreaming land. Think of it as a heaven on earth so to speak."

"Then… I saw a man here.. Your father?" C.C. blinked

"He should be more careful. To be frank C.C. I thought this all was nothing more than his foolishness I didn't believe any of this magic stuff until the day.." Niles couldn't finished he started to blush looking into her eyes. "Do you really want to marry me?"

"Yes!" C.C. took his hands and placed it over her heart.

"Then why are you afraid?"

"I'm…." C.C. shivered as he touched her back running his fingers down her spine.

"Is it because I'm a servant C.C.?"

"No…Yes…..I'm scared.. Because we have been at war for so long and then these feelings beyond hate …started..to grow.."

"I felt it too C.C. We will have to give into our love sooner or later. It would be good for the baby if we didn't!" Niles nodded as C.C.'s mouth hung open

"Baby? Niles it isn't possible for me to get pregnant I was told that long ago."

"My father says with the fae anything is possible. Trust me my dear C.C. the moment we joined together in bed our love created someone special. I can feel that now as sure as I have all my fae powers!"

"All your fae powers?" C.C. blinked "Niles I'm not sure I understand!"

"Long story and in time you'll gain some of the gift. It comes with carrying a child of Fae blood. Mother has a sixth sense when it comes to watching after me." Niles snickered. "Face it C.C. your going to have to marry me. There is no way to stop fate."

C.C. was starting to see his point. If the dreams wouldn't drive her crazy the longing for his touch would. His hands reached up to touch her soft skinny belly. "Fate is a tricky thing."

"O?" Niles felt his lips softly nip along her neck.

"Sometimes fate can be cruel." C.C. groaned and shivered.

"Other times if you have faith in fate's design love. You'll see that it lead you to me. The fae queen fore shall your coming when she pushed my ancestor another Niles to life beyond Avalon. C.C. you can't stop what is ….no what we both want to happen over some idea of your mother's that you should marry into your class and not out of it." Niles looked into her eyes. "My child will not be without a father and I will not be without you."

C.C. blinked herself awake shaken by a nurse. "You look tired Miss Babcock maybe you should go home and rest?" the nurse smiled not unkindly towards C.C.

"No…no..I'm staying until he leaves." She pointed at Niles and the nurse offered her a blanket.

"Alright Servant…Fae powers and all for now you got me." C.C. leaned over and kissed him on the forehead worried what tomorrow might bring.

Niles felt his fingers under the hospital sheets and groaned.

"I don't understand It!" The doctor grumbled again looking at his chart.

"Can I go home today PLEASE?" Niles used all his might and focused it on the doctor.

"Course Course.. The thing is Mister…"

"Niles.. Please use Niles." He groaned a bit.

"Niles I have never seen a heart attack patient recover this quickly."

"Niles!" Fran Fine walked inside giving him a hug.

"Miss Fine how are you today? My aren't we glowing!"

Fran blushed bending down to hug her best friend. "Is he allowed to come home soon?" She looked at the doctor who nodded.

"Yes, Yes he is bugging the staff anyway with his lady friend."

"Lady friend? Have you been necking with C.C. in here?"

"Miss Fine!" Niles blushed and Fran started to laugh.

"Do you mind?" Fran looked at the doctor who turned around.

"So when's the wedding?" Fran took a stool beside his bedside.

"I'm not sure there is one last problem I have to face."

"O! Can I help you old scarecrow?" She pushed on his playfully.

"Would if you could Miss Fine. This problem is tricky."

"Why do you have to ask her parents permission?" Fran snickered trying to picture Niles asking B .B.

"No exactly but sort of."

"Sort of? " Fran snickered

"It's hard to explain." Niles blushed.

"Try me."

"You wouldn't believe me Miss Fine."

"Again Try me." Fran smiled and waited for Niles.

Niles let out a long sigh and started the tale from the beginning to his surprise Fran was believing every word.

"You used Maxwell and Me?" Fran blinked recalling her date the other night.

"It only works if you have real feeling Miss Fine." Niles blushed feeling embarrassed that he used his friends in such a way.

"It's okay Niles it does explain a few things." Fran grumbled.

"So what happened?" Niles sat up in bed.

"not telling." Fran smirked.

"Oi…Your no fun."

"Why don't you use those mighty fae powers and figure it out Niles." Fran laughed watching his face.

"I would if they worked that way. To be frank Miss Fine I have only had one lesson on how to use them and that was before they came roaring back." Niles shifted uneasy.

"Why not call your father?"

"My father is a bit of a trouble maker at times." Niles frowned remembering what C.C. said about seeing him in her dream.

"He loves you Niles. I know ma can be a hand full but there isn't anything she would do for me."

Niles shifted uneasy in his bed. Not only does Niles have to deal with his father but the current and only surviving member of Fae royal blood before he could marry C.C. No one would be happy he had already taken C.C. to his bed.

Niles let out a small groan over the phone.

"Ah Ha!" Joseph grumbled over the phone. "I knew you loved the woman and couldn't wait. I feel it boy! We are at full power back at the height of Fae power we could have been…."

"Dad can we get to the point?" Niles grumbled.

"Ahh how much trouble are you in? Well honestly I don't know because our powers have returned it should be a matter of just saying yes."

"Are you sure that is all?"

"Well it should be."

"Why are things never that simple then?" Niles was packing his things back in his dresser.

"Just be happy that she loves you son. I can't wait until that grandchild is born!"

"You felt it too then?" Niles had been guessing when he had told C.C. but if Joseph had felt the life grow then it had to be true.

"Yes"

"Dad how do I find her?"

"Don't worry lad she'll find you two soon enough I fear one thing you need to do is keep your mouth shut and listen to the lady."

"What happens if I don't."

"Run?"

Niles wanted to laugh but saw C.C. in the doorway with her arms crossed. "I have to go now Dad take care."

"Tell C.C. she looks lovely today." Niles hung up the phone looking up at C.C.

"Hi."

"So they allowed you to come home." She wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a small tender kiss.

"yup I have a few ideas of what we can do now that I'm on bed rest!" Niles teased and grabbed her rear tightly.

"Niles! You just got over a heart attack."

"What better way to recover than a naked lady in your bed." Niles whispered and C.C. managed a laugh.

"Something was troubling you.." C.C. took his hands keeping them from undoing the rest of her blouse.

Niles let out a soft groan. "Can we forget about problems for just a moment? I just want to hold you in my arms for an hour or two!"

"What you have in mind would take more than an hour." C.C. touched his face lightly and smiled.

"We have to ask permission before we marry." Niles pouted.

"Why?"

"Because everyone of Fae blood must. So my father told me one time."

"Then it should be no problem." C.C. smiled then laughed at him.

"What?" Niles looked at C.C. who had a huge grin on her face.

"Don't worry so much Niles or you'll break that heart of yours again."

C.C. couldn't help but laugh. It was a lot better than standing still worrying about how silly fate was.

"Daddy?"

Stuart was slowly chewing his stake. "Yes Kitten, and no I don't like it."

"O come on you have to admit it's rather funny." C.C. toyed with her salad never taking her eyes off her father.

"Funny? Now that your grandfather is gone.. He'll have to come to me.." Stuart snarled. "Does he even know?"

"Course not what fun would that be?"

"You played dumb all this time?"

"Yes.." C.C. smiled brightly.

"I'm not sure if I should hug you or ground you."

"You can't ground me. Soon I'll be having to ground my own child."

"The blood of the failure." Stuart snarled. "I know I know kitten you loving him and him loving you.. He has redeemed his family. He has earned forgiveness but it's not in me."

C.C. had always hidden her powers from Niles carefully. She would only use it on investors, actors and anyone else that tried to bully her. "Daddy… He makes me happy besides the dreams were driving me crazy with desire for him."

"You sure your not lusting after him?"

"DADDY"

"Alright kitten he'll still have to face me in the dreaming lands." Stuart folded his arms looking at her. "He bedded you before he even asked permission."

"I got news for you daddy….." C.C. eyed her father. "You know this isn't the medieval ages?"

"He's still the blood of the failure C.C. … Since his family was outcast they still must face those laws even if you and I don't have too."

"Hog wash you just want to tease him some."

"Well? Do you blame me? How long have you played dumb with him C.C.? did you not 'play' with him yourself?"

"there is a difference."

"Which is?"

"I'm in love with him, more than anything."

"Then trust your father for once? Just be happy he isn't having to face your mother?"

"Thank God." C.C. sighed softly. "Wait you never told mommy about your blood why are you giving me a hard time about Niles?"

"Kitten I don't want you to make the same mistakes I did, besides your mother is totally clueless on how or what she can do."

"Good keep it that way."

Niles was on cloud nine. Miss Fine and Mister Sheffield were in a lovers embrace on the couch and C.C. was on her way other.

"Well well." Niles smiled bringing in a few things from the kitchen "If you two can stop for five minutes dinner is about to be serve."

"Goodie!" Fran jumped off of Maxwell. "You going to join us sweetie?" Fran smiled.

"No I have a date." Niles turned around showing off his new suit.

"Is this THE date?" Fran smiled looking Niles over.

"Yes! Hopefully you will be helping me plan a wonderful wedding tomorrow." Niles gave a bright smile.

"Well just be careful about Stuart. You never know what kinds of tricks he can play on you."

"What do you mean Miss Fine?" Niles moved up next to Fran.

"He's just sharp remember the last time he was here?"

"Yes he wanted to replace you for his daughter?"

"Oi.. That is what you thought." Fran snickered.

"Spill."

"You're going to be late for your date." Fran grumbled at Niles.

"Spill."

"Lets just say he knows how to make a girl feel all light headed on the inside." Fran shivered walking inside the dinning room.

"Babcock." Niles growled playfully finally understanding something of the curse.. And why.. C.C.'s love had been the one to set him free.

Niles reviewed the words his father and uncle had told him.

"_Your powers are limited.. My your children's children suffer to serve the humans you lost to.. Your family will suffer this fate until you can gain an unlikely love and let it grow.." _

That had been the Fae queen's decree to his family. That had been his family fate. They were denied the full use of their powers until he gained his unlikely love. His love… C.C. was of Fae blood? Not just any fae blood but could it be Royal fae blood?

"I don't know son.. I went before some old man to get permission to marry your mom." Joseph was lost. C.C. had seemed to be so lost in the dreaming land looking for Niles.

"I think Babcock is smart." Niles laughed softly. "She always knew who I was." _Which begs the question why didn't she use her powers on me? Why didn't she make fun of my ancestor? _

"She's a tricky one my son. I think it's to late for you to escape her."

"I want her dad. I want her so badly right now. I just hope it isn't her mother I have to face." Niles groaned thinking about having to look upon a disapproving B.B. Babcock.

"I doubt that it will be her mother you'll face."

"Why?"

"I have seen the woman while working for James Sheffield. She has not a drop of Fae blood in her."

"I thought the same of C.C."

"Son I'm not sure what I can tell you but good luck tonight."

"Yeah I think I'm going to need it."

Niles showed up at C.C.'s penthouse five minutes early hoping to get there before Stuart Babcock.

"Hello lover." C.C. opened the door in her best black dress. It was tight fitting and strapless showing off all her best curves.

"I love that dress." His eyes went down to the valley between her breasts as he let out a growl.

"You better be good Daddy will be here any moment." C.C. showed him in and Niles produced a single white rose.

"You better wear dresses like that more often because if I have my way.. You'll be barefoot and pregnant every year." Niles teased coming up behind her turning her around and kissing her.

"Stop teasing." C.C. let out a small giggle.

"I'm not." Niles turned her around and gave her a deep kiss as the knock at the door came.

"Daddy's here." C.C. came up for air and Niles smiled letting her go.

"Kitten!" Stuart came in smiling and then took Niles's hand.

"Niles." He smiled.

"Sir."

"Ahh I see." Stuart laughed noticing Niles's playful look. "You know or have figured things out then. You are smart!"

"Ermm?" C.C. blinked

"I do." Niles smirked and wave his finger towards C.C. "You been a very bad and tricky woman."

"She normally is has been since birth."

"I..'m sorry Niles I couldn't tell you." C.C. at last realized the game was up.

"I guess as much." Niles let out a sigh pulling C.C. towards him. "I would ask permission to marry your daughter Mister Babcock. "

"Why should I give such permission?" Stuart couldn't help but smile. "You should have been more careful Niles and you weren't"

Niles let out a long sigh. "Daddy! Stop trying to cause trouble!" C.C. growled.

"I can't help it kitten he's taking my baby away from me."

"Daddy!" C.C. rolled her eyes at him.

"You know the law Niles? Or did you family forget to teach you such things?" Stuart smiled looking at his future son in law.

"Well…" Niles blushed. "I thought what they had to say was a hoax."

"Hoax?" Stuart laughed. "Boy you don't even know how to work your powers fully yet do you?"

'No sir"

"Well now we have to work on that if you're going to marry my daughter you must undergo the test!"

"Daddy…Stop it.."

"We will just get ready to boil you in oil then the fun starts." Stuart laughed as Niles went lightly pale.

"He's joking Niles."

"Am not!"

"Are too… Daddy do I have to get Noel in on this?"

"Alright alright kitten you used to let me have fun!"

"Should have thought about that before you dated Nanny Fine that one time." C.C. grumbled eyeing Stuart.

"Alright…You have my permission to marry my daughter.. Make sure it's a large and proper wedding."

"So me planning to drag he away to Vegas tonight is out of the question?" Niles smiled.

"Yes! .. Wait you didn't really have that planned?" Stuart looked over at Niles.

"Maybe… We can't wait much longer after all there is a small one on the way." Niles teased C.C. by nibbling at her ear.

"You could wait until I leave?" Stuart grumbled.

"Okay bye daddy." C.C. teased

"C.C.!"

"What?" C.C. turned to face Stuart.

"You invited me for dinner? …. How rude… I have to wonder who showed you manners?"

"Mother did!" C.C. laughed leading her father and Niles towards the dinning room.

"That reminds me you will get the pleasure of having to tell her about the wedding."

C.C. let out a low groan then looked at Niles. Stuart spoke again. "No C.C., Niles neither one of you can use your powers on B.B."

"It would make things a lot easier on us if we could. She will just cause nothing but trouble."

"Maybe that is the only reason I fell in love with the woman at one time." Stuart snickered.

"And divorced her later?"C.C. added.

"Yes my dear you seem to have your mother's and my better qualities" Stuart smile taking a sip of the wine

"I have to wonder who she inherited…." Niles spoke but couldn't finished since C.C.'s hand was digging into his side.

"What was that Niles?" Stuart smirked

"Nothing!" Niles added in a high pitched voice.

C.C. smiled watching the two men in her life talking.. Hoping that her mother wasn't going to spoil her new found happiness

"Over my dead cold body would I let you marry a servant." B.B. roared at C.C.

"Now mother." C.C. groaned life would be much easier if her father would allow her to zap B.B. just once.

"Never…Never..NEVER!"

"Geeze would it help to tell you I'm pregnant?" C.C. teased her.

B.B. groaned softly."Give him the child after the baby's born."

"Mother!"

"Well it would be one way to get rid of the situation. " B.B. growled. "You could get rid of the child now."

"MOTHER." C.C. rolled her eyes grumbling.

"No..no..no.." B.B. grumbled. "I would never allow you to marry this underclass of a man."

"I'm going to do what I want anyway." C.C. growled. She didn't understand why her father was making her do his.

"You always do my dear." B.B. got up from the table and left while the waiter came over.

"Will that be all?"

"Yes I think so.." C.C. placed the hundred dollar bill on the table.

C.C. sat quietly in the limo wondering what was her father's game. Did he wish to delay this wedding? That could be it? C.C. closed her eyes and mumbled something softly. The field was growing bright yellow wild flowers… he came to her quickly when summoned.

"Ahhhh Ha!" Joseph smirked at C.C.

"So Niles told you?"

"Yes you tricky little girl! What is wrong?"

"I need advice and I think it's best to ask you."

"What's wrong?" Joseph sat on the ground looking up at the woman who would be his daughter in-law.

"My father has agreed to the wedding." C.C. said softly while Joseph's jumped for joy. "The problem is I have to get my mother's blessing for it."

Joseph let out a small groan. "Why don't you just zap her."

"Father told both me and Niles that we couldn't use our powers on her."

Joseph let out a small groan and then his mind started working. "Hey there is something I don't understand! … I have always wanted to know this…"

"What?" C.C. smiled at him.

"How did the queen's blood survive the fall of Avalon to begin with?"

"Alright I can tell you that tale." C.C. smiled softly.

Avalon 1067 A.D

"By Merlin's hat where are the reinforcements?" the queen turned towards the Magi who had been the head of her council.

"My royal lady we are busy porting people from Avalon we can't summon the spirits of wind, water or earth to aid the warriors."

"That new general is an idiot!" The queen roared grabbing her little baby girl. "I want one of your Magi off porting people. We need reinforcements …we need time."

"Yes your highness." He sighed softly.

The great queen sat on her throne of gold looking down at the small baby. "I wish I could go with you young one. You'll be safe enough when Xeni ports you to Scotland. I want you to remember this day small one. This is how a queen rules and dies." The fae queen snuggled her baby close. "I shouldn't have punished Niles. He would have held the city until everyone was safely away. My fault young one I'm sorry."

"Your highness it's time." The Magi knelt before the queen.

"Then I place little Kate in your care. Remember Magi to teach her the old ways!" The queen placed the small baby in the old magi's arms and he bowed again. The gateway opened and the magi was gone.

"Farwell….my child." the queen stepped down from her golden throne while young boys brought her armor ..

"My queen?" one of the boys called out..

"Armor me.. Then go to the portals. Leave me with my blessing."

"You can't mean to fight?" The head magi turn back to face the queen.

"I sent away my only lion. I will now face the Norman." The golden armor decorated the queen.

"My queen you can't…You must leave! There is no Avalon without you!"

"My Lord Magi there is no longer a Avalon.. All we can do is safe our people… Now go!" The boys had brought the queen's light brown horse. "Each to his fate."

She rode off to face William the Conquer

Present Day….

"Ahhh my father knew people had started to leave Avalon once the ancient Niles had been cursed. We always wondered how the queen's blood survived that battle." Joseph rumbled rubbing his chin.

"I still don't know what to do about Daddy." C.C. sighed. "Any ideas?"

"You can't use your powers on her?"

"No."

"He did say you and Niles.. Right?"

"Correct…" C.C. smirked.

"Wonderful! Tell Niles I'll contact him later."

C.C. blinked feeling herself starting to wake up."Wait a moment what are you going to do?"

"I'll tell you later…"

"You told my father?" Niles groaned softly.

"Well .. Mother is not going to give in."

"Okay .. C.C. … My father is pretty much a wild card in any given problem. This is a man used what little power he had to blackmail a Duchess."

"You got any better ideas?"

"We could try reasoning with your mother surely she doesn't want a grandchild born out of wedlock?"

"She would prefer I give you the baby after it's born."

"Your kidding me!" Niles groaned. "What good is it having control over emotions if you can't use that power."

"I think that's the point. My father was always forcing me to use my brains Niles… Now let's think.. What can we do to gain my mother's blessing."

"Tie her up?"

"Where is the bull headed man I fell in love with."

"Dreaming of you.." Niles waggled his eyebrows teasing her neck.

"Nilesssss! Think!"

"Okay your mother worries about her Social status.. She's worried about the fact I'm a servant."

"None of that helps us."

"She's worried about her view in society .." Niles rubbed his chin smiling. "I think my father does have a good idea."

"What you have talked with Joseph?" C.C. blinked

"I'll tell you later." Niles grinned and C.C. pulled on his jacket.

"Not you too.. Tell me what is your plan?"

"Well my uncle is a free man.. Handsome.. Attractive.. A few pictures … "

"Your uncle wouldn't would he?"

"Don't Babcock's come together in times of need?" Niles teased her lips.

"Normally only to split an estate." C.C. snarled

"My mother might see this coming." C.C. sighed.

"No she's not going to see this coming.." Niles laughed thinking about it.

"I wish .. I could see it coming."

"Be careful what you wish for my sweet sweet Caca." Niles winked "I could make it so."

C.C. had to admit Niles's uncle was handsome and well dressed for a butler. "So this is C.C. " He took her hand kissing it softly.

"Okay okay uncle..enough.. Your just as bad as.."

"Your father? Please.. I think I have more style than Joseph." John smiled towards C.C.

"He certainly dresses better." C.C. smiled looking over the designer suit.

"One of the advantages of not having children ..I'm sorry to say."John winked at Niles. "You have time to invest your money.."

"How much?" Niles smiled teasing and C.C. hit him in the chest.

"You certainly don't look like relatives.." C.C. looked towards Niles and back towards John.

"Niles my dear tends to look more like his mother than his father's family."

"You really want to do this John?" C.C. couldn't believe someone would want to spent quality time with her mother.

"To help you and Niles.. Yes.. Besides she is an attractive woman."

"Please.." C.C. grumbled.

"C.C. my dear.. All women.. Need to feel attractive.. They are more than just objects they have a soul.. As pure.."

"Uncle…" Niles growled.

"It's true my boy."

"Not my mother.." C.C. grumbled.

"My dear C.C. even your mother has a wonderful soul just waiting for the right Fae to come along."

"Don't you mean man?" Niles teased.

"I think only a Fae would work on her." John smiled. "From what C.C. has told me she can be rather cold hearted?"

"You have no idea."

"If she's anything like Elizabeth Sheffield.. Yes I do."

C.C. started to cough madly on her drink. "You mean to tell me you.. Had an affair with that harpy?"

"Harpy.. Now that is such a strong word.. Her husband was having an affair with a number of women.."

"No wonder you never got married Uncle John." Niles snickered.

"My dear boy you have no idea" John smiled

"Well if you can handle Elizabeth .. Then this should prove interesting."

"Let the games begin?"

C.C. sat at the table wondering if this had been a good idea after all. Then she noticed her.."C.C. my dear!" B.B. came over and smiled "Who is this charming gentleman?"

"John Calven this is my mother B.B. Babcock.. Mother this is John Calven he's thinking about investing in one of the shows this season."

"Ahh I see were the daughter get's her beauty from" John leaned forward to kiss B.B.'s hand "Your eyes are like starlight Mrs. Babcock."

"B.B. my dear… C.C.?" B.B. looked towards her daughter.

C.C. couldn't believe it.. Not only was John sweet talking her mother.. But wasn't using a drop of Fae power to do it.. "yes?" She blinked awake

"Are you going to ask me to join you?"

"Yes mother would you like to join us?" C.C. smiled and John gave her a quick wink.. Maybe things would work out after all.

"You're a really charming man John." B.B. blushed accepting  
a purple rose from him hand. "Where on earth did you get this? It  
must be expensive!"

"Nothing compares to you my dear." John leaned down to kiss  
her soft hand. "I am sorry I'm late. Your daughter was just telling  
me about her troubles."

"Yes.." B.B. rolled her eyes. "Pregnant with some servants  
child.. Now she wants to marry him. At least she has the common  
sense to await my blessing.. Which she'll receive over my dead body."

"Now Barbara listen to me don't you believe in true love?"  
John smiled softly.

"It's over rated." B.B. grumbled. "In this life the only  
thing that matters is money, your standing, and …"

"And?" his hand was now on her bare shoulder. "You can't  
tell me you haven't missed Stuart Babcock? What happened?"

"Nothing." B.B. grumbled softly.

"Now my dear. If you are worried about C.C. because of your  
past mistakes don't you think…"

"John you don't understand.. I'm worried about her." B.B.  
sighed playing the rose in a vase.

"My dear, we all must make our own mistakes. Are you  
worried that C.C. and Niles will have nothing in common?"

"Just look at Stuart and me. We had little in common but our  
class."

"Exactly my dear! It is our differences that make life  
exciting. You must see the magic in any situation. Give into your  
better instincts Barbara. Your child has found happiness." He  
lifted up her chin so her eyes looked into the pools of deep  
blue. "If you live a little you might find yourself… enjoying..  
Happiness as well?"

C.C. shifted on the counter. "I hate doctors."

"Well you better start enjoying them my dear.. It's going to  
be a long seven months." Niles took her hand kissing it softly.  
"Niles.. Have you heard from John? He's been here for two  
weeks! I have yet to here from mother.. Although." C.C. rubbed her  
chin looking at Niles.

"What?" Niles hopped it was good news.

"Daddy did call last night upset he almost sounded  
jealous. " C.C. laughed. "My mother doesn't have much of a heart  
anyway. I doubt your uncle can find it.. If he does it's .."

"Frozen? Much like a certain Ice queen used to be?" Niles  
smirked.

"Niles! Stop doing that." C.C. felt shivers crawl up her  
back as Niles reach out with his mind to heighten her  
desire. "Later! Why in the hell did I ever teach you that?"

"I don't know you rather enjoyed it last night." Niles  
snickered while C.C. laughed.

"I think next time Lover we better safe that for my  
penthouse only. Good thing you locked the door and the kids were  
out."

"Mr. Sheffield could have that feeling too if only he would  
give into Miss Fine." Niles pouted thinking of his failed  
attempts. "Why isn't it working C.C.?"

"Timing my dear.. Timing…I can't believe I'm going to say  
this…" C.C. started to chew on her lower lip.

"What?" Niles looked into her eyes.

"You need some help with those two? Maybe it will keep my  
mind off my mother and her damm blessing." C.C. let out a long sigh.

"Yes! " Niles jumped up as the doctor walked in the door.

"Hello Miss Babcock.. Niles! How are you feeling today  
C.C.?" The man was in his late 60s and awful cheerful.

"I need a drink." C.C. hissed still upset about the no  
alcohol rule.

"Well today we will go over a few things…" The doctor pulled  
out a cart looking towards the couple.

"Anyway you could slow this down?" C.C. joked

"Slow what down?" The man looked towards his patience

"The baby! I don't want to be a fat bride." C.C. started to  
sniffle and Niles took her hand.

"You'll be a beautiful bride no matter what C.C." Niles  
kissed her hand.

"Your uncle better hurry up." C.C. hissed and Niles heard  
his cell phone ring.

"A moment…I'll step out of the room." Niles walked outside  
and answered the ringing phone.

"Alright..Alright.. Nephew.. I did it!" John's voice  
sounded light laughter in the phone.. It was music to Niles's  
ears. "I even got it in writing."

"YES!" Niles jumped towards the sky. "How on earth did you  
do it?"

"She does have a heart you know that my boy? I'll talk to  
you later.." John hung up the phone.

"Uncle John? What did you do?" Niles grumbled as he was on  
the receiving end of a dial tone.

"Well my dear." John smiled holding B.B. tightly under the  
sheets. "It wasn't so hard was it?"

"No.." B.B. laughed madly. "Next time I get to be on top.."

"Stay still Miss Babcock!" Fran was trying to fix the pen in the proper place.

"I hate this.. I wish Niles would have just went to Maryland with me.. We could have been married over night."

"Then you would have missed out on the fun." Fran smirked. "Look at it this way.. Your getting married.. Having a baby.."

"You really want those things Fran?" C.C. smiled sadly at Fran.

"I really do.. But some.." Fran looked towards where Max was getting outfitted for his tux. "Aren't playing along."

"…I'll say this again. Would you like some help?" C.C. smirked and Fran laughed.

"Fae magic's are not needed. "

"You sure?" C.C. took her hand. "Fran I really want to help you."

"I'm sure.." Fran smiled. "Sometimes.. You make your own magic."

"Strange.. Niles's uncle John said almost the same thing."

"What's going on with your mother and John anyway? I heard John retired.."

"That I didn't know.." C.C. started to chew on her bottom lip wondering if B.B. would find out John had been a butler.

"He's a smart man C.C. .. I'm sure he'll be alright."

"I hope.. So.. I' m started to worry more about my mother's reaction when she finds out."

"He should tell her soon."

"He told Niles.. That she knows.." C.C. grumbled…

"Your kidding?"

"I hope for John's sake .. He's right.." C.C. let out a long sigh and shifted again.

"Well he's got a good head on his shoulders.."

"Yeah. But it's still my mother.. It's like trying to keep a cobra from biting you."

"Hello Love…" Niles came up from behind C.C. to wrap his arms around her. "Whets wrong ladies?"

"Remember in.." Fran looked at her watch.." Four hours your not allowed to see the bride.."

"I know I know." Niles kissed C.C. deeply who blushed. "How about we go in back for a quickie?" Niles purred.

"Don't tease.. A quickie for you is several hours." C.C. laughed.

"Anything doing.. Is worth doing well."

"You do it soooo well." C.C. purred kissing him again.

"Oi! Enough you two.. I have work to do.." Fran waved Niles away.

"I think you should be doing some kissing of your own."Niles teased her.

"If only." Fran left sighing.

"Okay Niles… new lesson.. You know how to push someone into the dream world.. Do you know how to push someone of non fae blood?"

"I tried using it on Mister Sheffield and Mrs. Fine.. It didn't work." Niles let out a long sigh.

"Sometimes you have to use a little more… push and pull in order to get humans into the dreaming realm and keep them there. "

"You make it sound easy." Niles pouted watching C.C. put back on her normal clothes.

"It is.. You just need to practice." C.C. laughed. "We could try testing it on my mother tonight?"

"Your father coming to this dinner too?"

"Yes Niles!"

"Oi this can't be good." Niles groaned.

"Come on Niles it's not going to be that bad." C.C. purred.

"Just wait..I have this feeling Babcock get together are rarely dull." Niles sighed. "So you want to use powers on your mother?"

"It would be one way to find out what's going on with your Uncle…and my mother.."

"If they marry that would make John your new daddy." Niles teased her.

"Careful bell boy.. " C.C. laughed taking his hand and walking in the other room to check on Maxwell. "Are you done yet Maxwell?"

"C.C… Alright.. I'm ready to go now.. We have that meeting to attend in .." Max groaned. "Less than an hour.."

"Okay Big Ben will make it.." C.C. sighed.. "Remember…push…. Then pull with your mind." C.C. whispered in Niles's ear.

"Push and pull got it.." Niles laughed "I'm so going to miss you for 24 hours.."

"Like we will really be away from one another.. Even when we sleep we're together!"

"Yes but.. We can't…" Niles blushed and C.C. laughed.

"Silly …Silly bell boy." C.C. laughed again..

Niles and C.C. walked inside the Russian tea room to a crowd of thirty people. They wanted this to be a small gathering tonight since nerves were already on edge about the union.

"Kitten!" Stuart hugged C.C. tightly. "I must admit.. I didn't expect you two .. To have gotten her blessing."

"I bet so.." Niles smirked realizing that's what Stuart had been hoping for.

"I would like to know how.. You.." Stuart looked up noticing John and B.B. arm and arm. "Wow.."

"Hello Stuart.. Darling you look wonderful." B.B. kissed her daughter tenderly and smiled.

"Okay who are you and what have you done with my mother?" C.C. teased looking at John and back at B.B.

"Let's all find our sets?" Stuart shifted uneasy.. He had a date but had never seen B.B. glow… He eyed C.C. and Niles.

"Think he knows that's your Uncle?" C.C. whispered towards Niles.

"Yes…"

They both watched John and B.B.'s tender expressions. "You think it's real? There is no way mother knows that your uncle was a butler."

"Love? What does it matter?" Niles smiled. "My family's honor has been restored.. Soon I'll be married to the woman of my dreams. If trouble is coming.. My Uncle will figure it out."

C.C. watched her father.. And couldn't believe he was jealous "Well… Let's just hope everyone behaves tomorrow."

"Yes.." Niles smiled as his mother and father came up "Mommy!" Niles wrapped her up in a large bear hug.

"Blessings of Avalon on you both this is a grand night! It shall be a grand day!" Marie smiled hugging C.C.

"You think all the wisdom In old Avalon could help Uncle John with a tiger lady?" Niles pointed towards his uncle

"Niles you are about to marry… a wonderful woman.. Let your uncle worry about his." Marie hugged Niles who pouted.

Later after dinner everyone was up on the dance floor. Niles groaned softly "Only one more hour before you escape my arms." Niles leaned over and kissed her neck.

"Now I'm sure you can find some way to see me tonight." C.C. teased laughing.

"Your father told me no dream realm.." Niles pouted.

"How would he know?" C.C. grinned pulling on his tie. "Come on bell boy take a crazy chance!"

"Hell no! I'm not taking any chances with you Babcock.. Tomorrow you'll be mine.. Forever." Niles smiled kissing her lips softly.

"Is that a promise."

"As sure.. As that baby you're carrying!.. Hey! Stop that.." Niles felt the rush of lust and desire enter his body.

"Sorry lover couldn't help myself.." C.C. blushed as she felt the same rush running in her body. "Servant!"

"Trollop" Niles groaned feeling another force of lust .."If we don't stop this.. Either one of us is going to make it home..tonight alone.."

"That's the point lover." C.C. laughed.

"Okay.. Niles.. Fran told me I had to .. Come for you." Maxwell smirked pulling on Niles.

"O Sir! Stop it! Go dance with Miss Fine just a few moments longer." Niles had remembered the instructions that C.C. had given him.. push and pull Maxwell started to blush a bit walking back towards Fran and offering just once dance before departing.

"Well that's a start." C.C. smirked noting the use of power.

"Just do the same.. To push them into the dreaming realm right?" Niles looked into her blue eyes and she smiled.

"Yes .. But be sure you don't push too much or .. You could fall into the land with them."

"That could be interesting." Niles grumbled.

"NILES!" C.C. hit him once and he smiled

"Well I'm not getting any tonight?" He teased her cheek with his hand. "I better go Babs before I give into the desires you keep pushing and pulling into me."

"If you must." C.C. smiled as Niles gave her one last lingering kiss.

"This will be the last time .. We are separated if I have any say." Niles winked letting go of her hand and walking over towards Maxwell and Fran.

Niles smiled sadly at the pair. Come on Maxwell you know you want her! Then he saw it a spark of hope.. Maxwell's lips lightly brush Fran's "YESS!" Niles purred and a few of the guests gave him a strange look. "Sorry.. Just.. Well..Nevermind."

"Hello Old boy? Ready to go?" Maxwell turned to face Niles .. Maxwell was several shades of red.

"Yes sir." Niles winked towards Fran who was the same shade as Max.

"Oi… Lets go then.. I'll go gather up the kids." Fran quickly escaped while Niles eyed his employer.

"Give into it Sir.. You love her.." Niles smiled.

"Yes.. But.." Maxwell was backing away.. Again!

"Sir.. Remember… If you don't take chances in life.. Life is not worth living.. " Niles smiled patting him on the back like an elder brother. Niles stopped to look at his Uncle now dancing with his mother and B.B. Babcock now dancing with Stuart Babcock.

"Oi.. Let's hope everything …"Niles mumbled.

"Turns out well? Come on old boy let's go home." Maxwell nodded noticing Fran had the three children in hand now.

Niles sighed in his bedroom. Dammit.. He wanted to hear her voice.. Touch her skin.. Stuart Babcock had given him an order.. No magic on C.C. tonight. Niles sat on his bed and tried to relax.. His mind turning towards Max and Fran.. push..and pull.. Push and pull…

Niles yawned and sat up to his mother smiling over him. "How many years have you made me wait for this day?"

"I know mother." Niles groaned.

"Your father wants to go over certain things with you before the big day starts."

"Mother.. I think we have had the talk before." Niles snickered teasing his mother.

"You still managed to get a girl pregnant even with the talk." Joseph came in laughing.

"So? What's up?" Niles saw his parents worried look

"Son we just want you to be careful of your power.. Remember all the wise tales dad told you.." Joseph grumbled.

"Dad .. I know to be wise.. On what I do.. " Niles grumbled.. Joseph blushed trying to get to the point.

"What is with you British men." Marie laughed. "Niles. Be careful when you make love.. About using your powers on C.C."

"Okay.. Why?" Niles blinked.

"Because it can interesting side effects on your children.." Joseph managed to at last speak up.

"Define interesting." Niles was curious. Course him and C.C. had already broken that rule long ago.. He wasn't about to tell his parents that fact. C.C and Him often used their powers on one another.. It heightened the desire.. The love.. The contact..

"We have always been told.. To keep it under control. My father told me this.. And his father told him." Joseph sat down on the bed while Niles got dressed.

"So no one knows why?" Niles walked back out of his bathroom brushing his teeth.

"No one remembers why..only that it will have an effect on children.. Born of such ties."

"Well dad.. Thanks for the warning.." Niles smirked… C.C. of course had told Niles the warning but both loved the danger it was a habit either could break now.

"We heard some interesting noises come from Maxwell's room last night." Marie grumbled. "I think.. He gave in Niles."

Niles smiled. "Good.. I'm glad! Now mommy.. Dad! I have a wedding to prepare for!" He laughed as the two gave him a hug and allowed him to finish getting dressed. Niles stopped for a moment feeling the teasing surge of lust and passion again.. "Babcock." He groaned. "You're going to pay for that C.C."

Again C.C. and Niles had wished for a small affair. The church held sixty guests. Niles shifted up and down and looked into Maxwell's eyes. "Late night? " Niles teased.

"Yes, Old boy! You ready to give yourself to C.C.?" Maxwell laughed softly.

"Yes.. I better.. I'll.." Niles blinked .. Another surge.. She was doing it again! "never hear.. The end of it." One day C.C. when I have learned to do that.. Oooo your going to get it!

Niles heard the music at last.. It had been a long night but seeing her in that pure white gown .. It had been worth the wait. C.C. smiled so brightly she was like the morning star.

"Hello Lover " She whispered softly.

"You been a bad girl Caca." Niles teased her as the Minster cleared his throat.

"If anyone has just cause these two shouldn't be wed speak now.."

"And answer to me.." C.C. growled loudly causing the chapel crowd to burst out in laughter.

"And of course forever hold your peace.. And answer to C.C. here." The Minster laughed lightly but he could tell C.C. wasn't joking.

No one said a word……

"Do you.. Niles.. Take C.C. as your wedded wife to have and to hold?"

"Yes.. Yes.. Until death and way beyond that.." Niles added quickly.

"Do you C.C…."

"Yes.." C.C. never took her eyes off Niles.. Together they were teasing another with their powers causing the other one to flush..

The Minster again laughed lightly "Then.. By the power of the State..Church.. I give you ….Man and Wife!"

The crowd clapped as Niles hugged his parents and even managed to kiss B.B. Babcock lightly. Did She know about his uncle? That was a question for another time nothing else mattered but C.C.

"So you felt me pulling at you all the way at Maxwell's house?" C.C. was sitting in his lap as the limo drove towards the wedding reception.

"Yes you evil woman." Niles licked her lips lightly "You have to show me how you did that!"

"Some secrets are mine alone!"

"Witch!" Niles groaned pushing her down on her back kissing her deeply. "Driver!" Niles leaned up still holding C.C. down. "Airport!"

"Yes sir!"

"But Niles the party?" C.C. blushed as Niles's lips found the valley between her breasts.

"Fran and Max will handle things besides.. Now that I have you.. " Niles's eyes twinkled. "I intent to misbehave!"

"Then take me home lover.. Take me home.." C.C. kissed him deeply.. Both realizing now…Niles's was free of his family curse.. And they had been freed to love one another..


End file.
